The One That Got Away
by HOAAmfieLuver
Summary: The title tells about the story but It's about how Fabian and Nina's relationship went. Very tragic. Based off of Katy Perry's song, The One That Got Away.


Hey, everyone. I'm still waiting for more reviews on my other story, even though I don't know how to update it, but I'll soon figure it out. I don't own Hoa or Katy Perry nor her song, The One That Got Away.

Nina's Pov

Fabian...Fabian...Fabian. His name is so pure and stuck in my head. I can't believe he's gone.

Flashback

We were on a date. He just recently found out his parents died due to war back in a town far from Liverpool,England. He was always angry but never towards me. We were talking and he saw this little girl who walked by with her parents and he was very red in the face. I asked what was wrong and he just snapped. He said," Nina, I just lost my parents and you saw that girl with hers' and you asks what's wrong! Obviously, I am angry because of my parents, you know what, now I'm just like you, Parentless! You must be glad that you have someone who is parentless, just like you, I hate you!" And with that he walked out. I just cried. I ran after him. He drove away. I followed him in my car. He accidently swerved off the road and off a cliff, and the last thing he screamed while he plumitted down was"I'm so sorry,". The next day I got a call saying that his funeral was on Saturday, two days.

Present Day

Now, it's Saturday, everyone from Anubis and more people are in the church and some are crying including me. The pastor calls me to the stand and asked me to sing the song I wrote. I walked up and said," Thank you, I would like to dedicate this song to Fabian, it's called The One That Got Away.

Summer after high school, when we first met

We make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead

And on my eighteenth birthday,

we got matching tattoos

Used to steal your parents liquor

and climb to the roof

Talk about our future like we had a clue

Never planned that one day

I'd be losing you

[Chorus]

In another life, I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises,

be us against the world

In another life, I would make you stay

So I don't have to say you were

the one that got away

the one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash

Never one without the other, we made a pact

Sometimes when I miss you,

I put those records on, whoa

Someone said you had your tattoo removed

Saw you downtown, singing the blues

It's time to face the music,

I'm no longer your muse but

[Chorus]

In another life, I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises,

be us against the world

In another life, I would make you stay

So I don't have to say you were

the one that got away

the one that got away

The oooooooo-one (x3)

The one that got away

All this money can't buy me a time machine, no

Can't replace you with a million rings, no

I should have told you what you meant to me, whoa

Cause now I pay the price

[Chorus]

In another life, I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises,

be us against the world

In another life, I would make you stay

So I don't have to say you were

the one that got away

the one that got away

The oooooooo-one (the one) (x3)

In another life, I would make you stay

So I don't have to say you were

the one that got away

the one that got away

I had tears streaming down my face as everyone clapped as my last note rang through the church. "I loved him and wished that his parents were here so none of this wouldn't of happened, Rest In Peace Fabian, Daniel, and Mary Rutter. All will love them as friends, and or family. Thank you".

Five years later(Everyone from Anubis house is now 22).

I live with my husband, Kenneth. I love Kenneth but still think about what Fabian and I's life would've been like if he hadn't died. "Kenneth, I'm going out!" I shouted. Kenneth didn't answer, then I realized he was asleep. I wrote him a note and left out. happened. I said," Fabian, I'm coming,". I pushed myself down the cliff and died. I saw Fabian and both lived in Heaven happily ever after.

Kenneth's Pov

I woke up to a slamming door. I went to the dining room and found a note from Nina. I dropped it and screamed after I read it. She...she... she's gone.

No Pov

The note read:

Dear Kenneth,

I'm so sorry if I crushed your heart, I honestly did love you, but I love my Dead ex- boyfriend more,Fabian. This had nothing to do with what killed myself, I just couldn't take being away from him. I love you but I love him more, I'm so sorry.

From Heaven,

~Nina Martin

Hey, review me and tell me what you think.


End file.
